Poor White Mage's Equipment Guide
Poor White Mage's Equipment Guide:= You know what really bugs me about equipment guides? You go and look at them and either they have you changing gear every two lvls or they pick the pieces that cost millions of gil, like were all RMT's or something. Of course that piece thats 2.5 mil is gonna be the best thing you can wear.. but who can afford it. I want someone to tell me what i should realistically look at purchasing for the ordinary leveler. Besides if i could afford any and everything they put on them I'd just stand in front of the [[Auction House]] and pick out whatever i wanted. So i put this together... Always remember, if theres a +1 piece and you can afford it, by all means get it. The purpose of this guid though is to show you what you can get by with at a bare minimum and still be an effective [[White Mage]], especially since spells are our first priority and as you lvl and spend thousands on your scrolls you probably can't afford nice stuff. Well here it is... enjoy. P.S. dont email me with that crap.. "Oh well, such and such is better" because i don't care this is the cheap good stuff and i know there is a ton that is better. But if by perchance you notice i can add another awesome piece for under 10k let me know. [[Weapons]]: [[Wands]]: :Lvl 1 [[Maple Wand]] Keep in mind, You aren't melee. Clubs are for melee and will look tempting. Grab a wand for the stats. If you want a club and deal damage go lvl something else. :Lvl 9 [[Willow Wand]] :Lvl 18 [[Yew Wand]] :Lvl 28 [[Eremite's Wand]] -- I held on to this one until i got my elemental staves. The rest listed are for skill ups or soloing. Past level 51 you really have no use for wands in parties. :Lvl 50 [[Tactician Magician's Wand]] Don't waste cash on this. If you have a surplus of [[Conquest Points]] go ahead, it will be good for skill ups, BCNM50's and/or till you can afford your Elemental Staves. :Lvl 57 [[Darksteel Mace]] Another one for soloing and skill ups only. Can get pricey if your still poor by now. :Lvl 65 [[Darksteel Maul]] Same as [[Darksteel Mace]] Solo and skill ups. All the rest are pretty much expensive and/or end game stuff... Refer to the expensive guides. [[Shields]]: Pretty much the only time you use these, obviously, is with a wand and since you don't melee you don't need to update these often so i only buy a new one if i have money and nothing to blow it on. :Lvl 1 [[Lauan Shield]] :Lvl 8 [[Maple Shield]] :Lvl 13 [[Elm Shield]] :Lvl 20 [[Mahogany Shield]] :Lvl 36 [[Oak Shield]] :Lvl 40 [[Light Buckler]] Only shield really worth having with the +5 [[Shield Skill]]. A must have if one is available. From here on your gonna be using staves ones again. If your skilling up [[clubs]], sub [[NIN]] and dual wield for max skill ups. If you insist on using club past 51 your on your own for the [[shields]]. [[Staves]]: Your pretty much not going to use these until lvl 51 because you should be focusing on stats and def. Most [[staves]] are for attack power, [[elemental resistance]] or crappy +[[MP]]. If you want to you, can pull one of these out every few lvls and skill it up so you don't get to lvl 51 and have 0 skills in [[staves]] and have to spend 10 lvls skilling it. If you so choose to blow cash on these I'll list a few so it's not a complete waste. :Lvl 1 [[Ash Staff]] :Lvl 11 [[Holly Staff]] :Lvl 23 [[Elm Staff]] :Lvl 39 [[Oak Staff]] :Lvl 50 [[Musketeer's Pole]] :Lvl 51 From here all you NEED... emphasis on NEED... is, at a minimum [[Light Staff]] and [[Dark Staff]]. I don't care if you have to spend all your remaining money and your sell everything you have.. these are you most important tools until you decide to quit [[WHM]]. :Lvl 60 [[Battle Staff +1]] This will be your solo/skill up staff. Go ahead and toss everything else except your elemental staves. All the rest are pretty much expensive and/or end game stuff... Refer to the expensive guides. [[Armor]]: I recommend if your just starting out to just keep your starting gear and use it till level 8 when you can wear the [[Tunic Set]]. But if you have a little cash you can pick up the lvl sets from the armor vendor [[Guruna-Maguruna]] in [[Port Windurst]], [[Ostalie]] in [[Southern San d'Oria]] or [[Gelzerio]] in [[Bastok Mines]]. [[Head]]: True we aren't looking at defense because your a back line job, but we might toss in a few [[defense]] pieces just so when you do get aggro you don't keel over in one hit. :Lvl 1 [[Circlet]] :Lvl 5 [[Bone Hairpin]] :Lvl 9 [[Compound Eye Circlet]] Awesome quest item. You wont be able to get the quest a low lvls but because its a quest item its usually fairly inexpensive. Don't break the bank thought to pick this up... it's nice but the [[Brass Hairpin]] at lvl 11 will do just fine for a while. :Lvl 11 [[Brass Hairpin]] :Lvl 14 [[Shell Hairpin]] Meh... you can upgrade to this if you want. Works well in [[Valkurm Dunes]] with the Water Resistance against crabs and pugs. :Lvl 20 [[Silver Hairpin]] :Lvl 29 [[Seer's Crown]] Woot!!! [[Seer's Tunic Set]] ftw! Your good until [[Artifact Armor]]! :Lvl 54 [[Healer's Cap]] -- [[White Mage]] [[Artifact Armor]] All the rest are pretty much expensive and/or end game stuff... Refer to the expensive guides. [[Neck]]: